Traditional LED automobile headlights generally use light sources with a single color temperature, for example, with yellow light of 3000K-3500K, or with white light of 6000K-6500K (which is more popular). Each light source has its own advantages and disadvantages. The white light has a relatively high illuminance and better lighting performance in normal weather and road conditions, and is more popular to young people. The yellow light has good penetration ability due to its short-wavelength, and can maintain relatively high lighting effect in harsh weather conditions, such as in rain, fog and snow. Based on the different properties of the light sources with one of the above two color temperatures, there are many automobile headlight products with both the two color temperatures on the market, as well as color-change films or coatings capable of changing the color temperature of the headlight, but for such goods. However, the operation of switching between the two color temperatures is very complicated, inconvenient and time-consuming.